


Ichariba Chode

by wandererstark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark
Summary: Ichariba Chode (行逢りば兄弟 - japonés): aunque nos conocimos una vez por casualidad, somos amigos para toda la vida.





	Ichariba Chode

“¡Tooru! ¡No te alejes mucho!” oyó la advertencia de su madre mientras corría por los pasillos llenos aun de las cajas de la mudanza sin vaciar. Sin embargo, él solo podía pensar en encontrar un buen sitio para jugar con la pelota que el ‘amigo’ de su hermana mayor le había regalado.

\- ¡Me voy! – se despidió mientras cerraba la puerta con dificultad.

Sin parar de correr con la pelota sobre su cabeza por la calle, se dirigió hacia donde le había parecido ver un claro el día anterior, cuando llegaron desde la ciudad con todas su cosas. Oikawa era aún muy pequeño para tener una gran amistad con cualquiera, o llegar a comprender que probablemente no volvería a ver a sus amigos. Todo lo contrario fue para su hermana cuando se enteró del ascenso de su padre como director de una sucursal de su compañía en Miyagi: lloró con la noticia, lloró al despedirse de sus amigas, y lloró hasta que su ‘amigo’ le prometió que le llamaría todos los días e iría a verla cuando pudiera.

Triunfante por recordar donde estaba, Oikawa comenzó a buscar la entrada al parque. ¿Es que no había una puerta? Haciendo pucheros, intentó cruzar entre los arbustos que menos espesos estaban y que parecía un camino como los que dejaban los aventureros en las películas. Eso, hasta que una red calló sobre su cabeza sin previo aviso. ¿Los alienígenas lo habían capturado? Pero si su hermana no paraba de meterse con él porque creía en ellos…

\- ¡Oi! ¡Me has espantado al escarabajo!

\- Lo… siento… - dijo levantando la vista hasta encontrarse con el dueño de la voz: un chico de su edad, moreno y que aún sujetaba una red.

El chico suspiró y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Después se giró sobre sus talones y volvió a la búsqueda de su preciado escarabajo. Tras ir a buscar su pelota hasta donde había rodado, Oikawa lo siguió al claro que estaba buscando y que resultó ser una parcela abandonada.

\- Me llamo Oikawa Tooru – se presentó.

\- Iwaizumi Hajime – le contestó el chico mientras, sigilosamente, se acercaba al árbol donde creía haber localizado al bicho.

Oikawa se encogió de hombros y dirigió toda su atención al regalo que le habían hecho hacía poco: no podía esperar a imitar lo que tantas veces había visto en la televisión. Lanzó la pelota al aire (sin darse cuenta que Iwaizumi también fijaba su atención en verla volar mientras abría la boca asombrado) y alzó la mano para estamparla contra el suelo.

Sin embargo, no contaba con algo bastante importante: su nula coordinación.

Como consecuencia, la pelota se estampó contra su cabeza, y él cayó al suelo de culo. La risa de Iwaizumi le llegó hasta sus oídos, haciendo que Oikawa hiciera otra vez pucheros para mostrar su enfado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – se acercó a ayudarle cuando terminó de reírse.

\- Por supuesto. Se necesita mucho más que esto para hacerme daño – contestó como había oído otras veces en casa. Y, tras recoger la pelota, se giró otra vez hacia el chico - ¿Tú sabes jugar?

\- No sé a que estás jugando – le respondió sinceramente mientras, triunfante, metía al escarabajo en un bote de cristal con agujeritos.

\- ¿Qué no sabes a lo que estoy jugando? ¡Pero si el vóley es un deporte muy conocido! – y, ante la cara de desconocimiento que Iwaizumi puso, prosiguió – Es un deporte de equipo en el que deben estampar (Oikawa imitó el movimiento que tantas veces había visto para enfatizar la palabra) la pelota en el campo contrario.

\- Parece aburrido.

\- Bueno, por supuesto que hay muchas más reglas, pero…

La red de Iwaizumi lo corta. “¿Por qué has hecho eso?” le pregunta asustado, pero Iwaizumi solo coge a otro escarabajo enredado en la red y lo mete en el tarro junto al otro.

\- ¿Quieres ver todos los que he capturado hoy? – le pregunta mostrando el tarro orgulloso. Oikawa sacude la cabeza y retrocede un par de pasos ante la mirada confusa del chico, tropezando finalmente con una roca.

El escozor comienza a recorrer las manos y rodillas allí donde la tierra ha hecho heridas. Y, ante el susto (más que nada) de la sensación de caer, Oikawa empieza a llorar.

\- O-Oye… Venga, deja de llorar. No es más que una rozadura… - se acerca Iwaizumi asustado. Cuando consigue calmarlo, se lo sube a la espalda y comienza a andar. - ¿Dónde vives?

\- A-A un par de calles de aquí – le responde sorbiéndose los mocos.

Los dos van en silencio, de vez en cuando roto por los mocos de Oikawa. Cuando la madre de este lo ve llegar en ese estado, sale preocupada a buscarlo.

\- Muchas gracias, Hajime-kun. ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo? Tengo galletas – le sonríe una vez que se ha asegurado que su hijo más pequeño está bien.

Iwaizumi asiente. Ya que ha tenido que dejar a sus escarabajos para llevar a su nuevo amigo, al menos debe tener una recompensa.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algo para mejorar? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
